When Sparks Fly
by Seishuku Arashi
Summary: The world of magix was no more. Bloom disappeared with an overwhelming secret only Helia has an idea of. Sky feels hurt and betrayed. Years Later they meet again, she's his new secretary, sparks fly, and a job becomes a bit too hot to handle.
1. Chapter 1

As her fingers traced along the desk's architectural structure, even though her warning bells were ringing, she failed to notice the figure looming over her. Suddenly an arm took hold of her waist, she began to struggle until familiarity hit her, she knew that touch, she knew _his_ touch.

"Bloom…" he whispered and bent his head lower to her neck, slowly nibbling the tantalizing yet pale skin, it had been approximately four years since he had last seen her, tasted her and embraced her.

Instantaneously her body stiffened, in fright and desire, her feet felt like they were jello, the way it used to always get even by his simplest embrace…

Slowly he turned her around, enchanted by the way her crimson hair swayed, her azure eyes held so much desire, so much want…so much need. Holding her with one arm, he pulled her closer, delighted at the fire that seemed to mesmerize them both. His hand, in one quick movement had disengaged every thing on his desk and he placed her on it moving even closer to her body, his arms both moved back to their preferred place; her waist, and quickly his mouth found hers.

The passion erupted in them both, his hands tenderly squeezed her waist and like a snake surveying his home, his hands cupped her breast and massaged her nipples which were hardened to the touch, causing her to moan loudly.

"Sky…"

Taking that as an admission to roam her body he quickly began loosening the buttons on her blouse and was about to eradicate it off of her when they're was a sudden knock at the door.

_Hell…_, he thought, _not now_.

"Sir I have the documents you asked for." said his advisor from outside his office.

Before he could even begin to think of responding Bloom had already began to button her blouse, sitting in the guest chair as a worker would. He already missed her touch and was about to walk towards the door when she grabbed his sleeve, and began wiping off the glittering lip gloss from his lips and tried to smoothen his shirt, the way a mother did to her son. Loyal and affectionate.

That petrified him since he definitely did _not_ want her as his mother, a wife-yes… but he needed a good reason for why she left her friends, and most importantly why she left _him…_

"Sir?" asked Christina, a blonde headed, blue eyed woman around her late forties.

"Coming" he grumbled as he once again began moving towards the door.

_What was she thinking? What had taken control of her? WHAT?_ She wondered as she stared off into space, her mind going back to the last time she had seen him, the last time she had seen anyone from the world of magix for the matter of fact.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_We are all thankful for the great effort and help from everyone who took part in this battle, it was stressful and depressing, many important people were lost to us between that fight, Flora from the famous winx club, Jasmine from Cloud Tower, even a few knights from Red fountain, it was a tragic lost, but we are all alive today because of the immaculate help from the winx club members, even though Flora has sacrificed herself for the sake of our people, we are eternally grateful and her name along with Bloom, Stella, Techna, Musa and Layla's..." the speech was uninteresting as she stood in the dark, a cape covering her form, she spotted him not far away and got close enough to touch him when she suddenly took a turn, noticing Helia approaching Sky. _

"_Where's Bloom?" Helia asked as he grabbed Sky's arm._

"_How should I know?" he snapped "You were the one cuddling with her in the room last night!"_

"_Sky…stop being an idiot and tell me where she is!"_

"_How should I know? We broke up, I'm not her keeper." He said, even though it pained him dearly, but nevertheless he would always protect her…watch after her._

"_Idiot…" Helia whispered as he stalked off._

_Slowly she drifted back into the shadow, her tears disturbing her vision._

"_And I am sad to say the world of magix is no more, yes you have your powers but we are all going to live among the human world, please, try your best to fit in…" once again Faragonda's voice drifted off._

_And as she was about to turn something caught her eye…rather someone…_

"_Sky…" she whispered but he had turned away, walked off and disappeared into the crowd_.

_Vanquishing all thoughts of her telling him. What would he do if he found out? Would it make a difference?_

_Sighing, she vanished into thin air. _

**_End Of Flashback._**

* * *

"Bloom…" his voice awoke her form her entranced state. 

"Yes Sir?" she asked as though he was a complete stranger.

Mildly taken aback he did nothing but stare at her for a questioning moment before he sat, anger soon taking hold of him.

"You've come to apply for a job as my secretary?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and if accepted to do so I would be grateful, I am a fast learner and…"

"Stop that!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can have the job." He said rubbing his temples.

"Thank you Sir…"

"Don't call me Sir"

"Then what shall I call you?" she asked innocently.

"Sky, it is my name… _as you know_" he emphasized.

_I need the money, I need the money_, _I need the money_… she reminded herself over and over as she closed her eyes.

"I don't think that is appropriate Sir"

"_Oh?_ Am I not the boss of this company?"

"Yes Sir…"

"So what I say goes, stop calling me Sir _now_"

**_I need the money._**

"I want you to begin right away; my last secretary seemed to be a bit disorganized…"

"Si—Sky, they said I could start _tomorrow_"

"And I say you start now"

"I have prier engagements to take care of…"

"Oh really? Cancel them. Do them later." He said casually.

"I can't…I promised…"

"Promised? Promises are meant to be broken, you do that well, like when you promised to always love and be—,"

"Sky…"

"It's a date isn't it? Who is he? Helia? You two still keep in touch?" he demanded, his fist contorting and anger showing clearly in his eyes.

"Actually no and I don't think it's your business Sir! Its my personal life and you have no right to—," her patience was wearing thin.

"They're was a time when I had the bloody right to know!" he yelled as his fist made contact with the desk.

She cringed.

"You begin now, and that's final."

"Yes Sky." She said getting up slowly.

"Just as bossy as ever Prince of Eraklion" she whispered as she slammed the door and quickly went to make a call.

He smirked hearing her …his life just got two times more interesting…

For the entire day she had used every excuse possible in order to keep out of his reach or way, and he tried everything to get her in his office without it being strange or noticeable.

It was 9:00pm, she had been ordered to have everything organized, understood, and clarified. It was time to go home to…

"Bloom?" asked Sky "What in devil's name are you still doing here?"

"Oh, you don't know? _Someone_ told the advisor to make _sure_ I did _everything_ on my desk today…" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He had the audacity to blush.

Quickly closing down the computer, she packed her bag, aware of his presence and every movement.

"Need a ride?"

"No, I have a car." She slurred.

"Oh…Bloom…" his mind began to wander in the past. And as if reading his mind she spoke.

"What's in the past is in the past, can I go now Sir?" she asked.

He was hurt by her calm ways; did _there past relationship mean nothing to her_? Without thinking he had grabbed her by the arm and brutally kissed her lips, in a few seconds she began shamefully responding, her mouth opening, but alas…_all good things must come to an end…_he thought as her phone vibrated in her purse causing her to break the kiss and answer it. He heard screaming in the background, rather disturbing…

"What? Flo's up? Alex too? I'll be right there!" she yelled and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" he asked joining her in her fast pace to the elevator.

"None of your business!" she yelled as she barely made it, some late night workers watched the scene before them in surprise, an employee yelling at the boss?

* * *

She quickly grabbed her keys and entered "I'm so sorry I'm late my boss kept me back and---why aren't they crying?" she asked Jessica, a young woman around Bloom's age who lived across from her. 

"I…um…gave them ice-cream." she replied sheepishly.

"WHAT?" yelled Bloom as she entered the living room, Jessica trailing behind her.

"MAMA!!!!" screamed two three year olds as they tackled Bloom, each holding tightly onto a leg.

_I'm going to be up all night_…she sighed.

"You didn't come pick us up!" shouted Alex as he looked up towards her.

"Yeah! You promised Mama!" pouted Flora as tears slowly gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got held up…"

"Its otay" replied Flora, wiping the straying tears from her eyes.

"Come see our drawings!" demanded Alex, too much like his father as he, along with Flora, dragged her towards they're room…

_What a day…_

_

* * *

My first shot at a Winx Club story. Did you like it? Critisize only if its "that" bad. I love office romance! Don't you? I make grammatical errors here and there, no ones perfect! If you like it please review, I'll tell you this, i update depending on my mood x.x its sad but true o.o Come on, authors out their! Don't yall need inspiration to write a story? Right now i have none but im working on it, this came to me whilst doing chorse...hehe blushes_


	2. Chapter 2

_"How could you do this to me?" he asked, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her._

_"Sky, I'm sorry! Let me explain please, you'll understand once I explain!" she screamed, weeping. How could things take such a drastic turn? Between loosing Flora and learning she was pregnant she didn't know what to do, she kept getting mood swings and…now, she was loosing the man she loved. The only man she knew she would ever love._

_"Explain? So that you could lie to me, __**again**?" he yelled._

_She walked over to him slowly, tracing her hands along his jaw line but he cringed, making her feel dirty even though she knew, she and Helia both knew, they did nothing wrong, intentionally speaking._

_"Was I not good enough?" he asked, and at that moment she felt her world falling apart. Fast._

_She was left shocked, stunned and momentarily unable to speak. Was that what he thought? Because she surely did not. "How could you say such a thing? You know you mean the world to me Sky!"_

_"Then why did you kiss him? Why was he on top of you woman?!" he screamed._

_She had never seen her boyfriend so emotional, so angry and so frightening…it scared her, terribly so._

_"He was just thanking me!" she yelled at him, "that's all, I swear!"_

_"Thanking you? THANKING YOU?! Wow, I didn't know society had become so scandalous, maybe from your world and his, that may be considered thanking, but here, its called __CHEATING BLOOM!" he screamed at her and pushed her hand away from his face._

_"You're taking this the wrong way…" she said soothingly, "He was thanking me for—"_

_"Bloom, frankly I don't want to hear it. I really don't, the engagement is off, I want you to leave me alone and I never, EVER want to see you again." He stated, glaring at her fiercely._

_"Sky…you don't mean that…" she felt the tears streaming down her face go down faster, god, she messed up._

_"Of course I do, Bloom, I **hate** you, I hate you for how you make me feel." He glared at her as he walked towards her, heat radiating off of him._

_Within both of their eyes was something neither could deny of existence. It was lust…desire...wanting…and needing._

_"But, Sky…__**I love you** god damn it, why can't you see that?!"_

_"Then show me for much you 'love me'" he said to her._

_And she did._

_Slowly her hands made her way around his neck, she began sucking his lips, top and bottom, and he opened his mouth for her tongue to gain entrance. Slowly, tantalizingly, he led her over to the bed, within minutes they were wrapped into an insatiable position._

_That morning Bloom found herself staring at Sky as he dressed._

_"You have no dignity," he spat and left._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Bloom awoke with tears streaming down her face.

It was 3:00 am.

She had felt her heart literally break that day and did not have a clue on how to fix it. She had moped and cried. But it had still hurt even after she had arrived on earth, only to break down in tears once more as she entered an empty house. She had stared at the pictures of her mother and father, and reminisced in the memories of them why she was too late to reach them? Why she wasn't there to protect them? _Why?_

* * *

"_Mom? Dad?" a 17 year old Bloom asked, her crimson her in front her face. Immediately Bloom knew something was wrong. The house was dark and the aura was no better. Where were her parents?_

_As she entered there bedroom in hopes of seeing a note since they usually left one on the bed she stood at the door way in shock, completely petrified, her body refusing to move._

_On her parents bed laid two bodies and by the looks of it, she knew they were both dead._

_Finally after what seem like hours which were in fact, mere seconds, her body moved and she stood before them._

_She could tell that they were sacrificed._

_Both of there faces were pale, body drained of blood, hair as white, and if not, whiter than snow. Before their head lay a note on the wall, written in what she knew was blood._

_And so it begins with the lost of the ones she holds dear._

_She began to feel dizzy and everything appeared blurred, before she knew it she had fainted, only to awaken to see her body glowing._

_And that was how the war had begun._

**End FlashBack.**

* * *

_First she lost her parents, then during the war, her best friend Flora. But the one that had hurt the most…was Sky's obvious hate for her. His rejection._

Knowing she would know longer go back to sleep, Bloom began preparing breakfast for her little sun shines. They were the only reason she put up with gardenias disdain when they found out she was pregnant and unmarried, being a teen didn't help either. Thankfully, she had moved after selling the house, and gaining money from the jobs she had worked, her parents savings had helped her drastically, by then the children were two years old.

* * *

Ringgggggggggg Ringggggg

Sky paced the room, waiting impatiently for Brandon to answer his phone, this was the fifth time he was calling since yesterday after his little reunion with Bloom and after the third ring he hung up.

Brandon had become so unreliable lately but then again who could blame him? Stella was pregnant and her mood swings…HA! They made horror flicks look pleasant… and that was an understatement.

* * *

I am dreadfully sorry for this chapter being so short, when I take long to update I usually write at least six pages lol, but I'll try to not keep you guys waiting. Can't make any promises. My life seems to be taking a lot of turns since last year, so I don't know.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I honestly thought I wouldn't have updated this after all my documents were on the other pc. And I hate re-writing a chapter. I've been scribbling this chapter out for a while now, heh...a good 5 months probably...but I just cant seem to get it the way I want it. Lol, anywho, do you guys like it? Please tell me :o And dont hate Sky! Even if he does seem like a total bitch...lol..

Emalin Aimiea - You are not offending me in the least young lady! I think your reviews were one of the ones that inspired me the most...Lol...whats your email address? Mine is in my profile, add me please Lol. I wont mind you updating a few chapters, but I'll have to check it out first okay? So as to stick to the plot! I dont intend this story to be long. 10 chapters the most probably Add me!

_**To the point, thank you all for the lovely reviews once again : Viv the Rabid Ballet Freak**_,_** PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, angstar54, angelgrl31392, Rocker05, Sweetp92, CraneAndFalconForeven, MusaLOVER11211994, Emalin Aimiea, SouthernLoner, Trinix216, annie, newyork423, momoiiey, WildShadow and winxprincess.  
**_


End file.
